Mario
'MARIO ' It began like any other day in the Mushroom Kingdom as Princess Peach was kidnapped by Bowser, prompting Mario and Luigi to go out to rescue her - however things already began to go off when Mario grew more angry than usual, as if he had finally tired of having to save Peach from yet another kidnapping. Luigi seemed largely oblivious to his brother's mood as he leapt into battle, that was until Mario finally joined the fight - with surprising fury he attacked the Goombas, tearing them to shreds: as the Goombas died Mario began to devour them, blood and guts flying everywhere as Luigi watched in horror. After a while Luigi tried to stop Mario, only to be grabbed in an iron-tight grip by Mario - who now had a look of pure rage on his blood-covered face: Mario proceeded to leap up into the air and smashed Luigi's head right into a coin-box, shattering the block and breaking Luigi's skull in the process. Mario then turned around to see the Koopa Troopas fleeing in terror, which only increased his rage - there was no way he was letting them get away. Not after all the pain they had put him through; his entire life had been a series of fetch quests and he had finally had enough.. With a mighty roar Mario punched through several blocks until he found a Fire Flower, igniting himself in flames Mario proceeded to fire bolts of flame at the hapless Koopa Troopas - setting them alit as they ran in circles, falling to ground in agony as their skin fried. Mario continued on his way, reaching a Toad Village, which he promptly set on fire - as the Toads ran from their homes Mario made short work of them, grabbing them and biting off their heads as if they were 1-UP mushrooms, cackling madly as he ran out of the Toad Village and made his way for Bowser's Castle. Mario carved a path of destruction straight to Bowser's Castle, entering the Castle he tossed enemies into pits of fire - impaled others on spikes and tossed others to their doom in bottomless pits: all the while his rage was building in preparation for his final battle with Bowser, this was it, this was the day it would all end.. Indeed Mario smashed his way into Bowser's throne room, Bowser was shocked to see the blood-covered Mario and promptly held Peach out - begging Mario for forgiveness and saying he could have Peach. Peach trembled as she tried to speak, only to be decapitated as Mario tossed a Koopa Shell at her with inhuman force - Bowser's eyes grew wide as Mario pointed to him: eyes blazing. Mario charged Bowser and leapt into the air, landing on Bowser's head and shattering his skull - Bowser coughed up blood and fell to the floor, only to cry out as Mario grabbed his tail and spun him around with great speed, releasing him and slamming him against the wall with bone-shattering force. Bowser struggled to get up only for Mario to once again grab his tail and hurl him against another wall, yet more bones broke - the process continuing over and over until at long last Bowser's broken form lay on a bloody floor with Mario breathing heavily, and seeing his shattered body with regret and anger, then relieved for a second. Mario's expression of rage finally stopped and he looked around, as if realizing what had occurred - his expression turning blank as he walked out of Bowser's throne-room, it was done, his quest was over and now at long last, he could be free. With those final thoughts Mario walked forward, spreading his arms out as he plunged into a pit of lava - ending his existence once and for all. Category:Crappypasta Category:Vidya games Category:Mario Category:Bad Fanfiction Category:Originally on Trollpasta Wiki Category:POINTLESS VIOLENCE TOTALLY MAKES IT SCARY U GUIZE Category:Look at me! I'm SO EDGY! Category:Rocks Fall, Everybody Dies Category:Delusional retard that should be in an asylum Category:Deletion Log Refugees